


The Librarians: Enough Is Enough

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst galore, F/M, if you're searching for a happy fic post 2x05 THIS IS NOT IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 2x05, and the Hollow Men. Flynn visits her at night to apologise but Eve can't take it anymore. Angst galore. Evlynn. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Enough Is Enough

**Enough Is Enough**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Eve pulled on her tank top and sleep pants, feeling all ready to settle in for the night after a long and tiring day. She was just about to climb into bed when a click of a lock opening caught her attention. Immediately, she pulled the bedside table drawer open and drew her gun. Kicking it closed, she flipped the safety off and levelled her gun in front of her, walking slowly towards her open bedroom door. The sound of shuffling feet stopped right before the line of sight out of her doorway.

"I know you're angry at me but could you not shoot me?"

Eve rolled her eyes and dropped her arms, finger turning the safety back on. "Flynn. What are you doing here?"

Flynn's head and part of his shoulders appeared at the door, a playful smile on his face. "I'm here to see you."

Eve quirked an eyebrow and walked back to her side table, dropping her gun back into its original place. When she turned back around, Flynn was standing in the middle of her room, his hands clasped in front of him while his bag slung across his chest. She took a few steps towards him. "It's been two weeks, Flynn," she said icily. "Two weeks without a word from you."

Flynn closed the gap between them and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into a kiss. Her hand went to the back of his neck, fingers trailing up into his hair. She missed this, she really did.

"I'm sorry," he said after they pulled apart. He rested his forehead against hers, their noses rubbing. "I should've called. I didn't know what to say."

"A 'Hi, still alive' could have sufficed."

Flynn pulled back and touched her cheek. "Stormy eyes. You're still angry."

"Of course I am, Flynn! I didn't know if you were still alive! And suddenly you're here. I don't even know if I'm imagining you or something."

He took her hands and kissed her knuckles. "I'm real, Eve. I'm here."

She smiled slightly. "Here, here? Or just here for the moment?"

Flynn stilled, his shoulders tensing up. "Um..."

Eve sighed and pulled her hands away from him. "You're leaving again after this, aren't you? Running away?"

"I can't stay, Eve," he said quietly.

She pursed her lips. "You said you'll stay if I stayed. I stayed, Flynn! We got the Library back and I stayed. But you left. Twice."

Flynn flinched. "I was going after Propero--"

"We could have gone after Prospero together. All of us," she said bitterly.

Flynn paused. He shook his head slightly. "Wait. Is this about the team? Or us? Or me? Because I don't really understand what's going on right now and I usually do," he babbled, arms flying around in the air awkwardly, pointing everywhere.

Eve swallowed a growl. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. "We, us, you. It's all of them, Flynn. You keep running away and I don't know when you're coming back, IF you're even coming back. I can't depend on someone who isn't there."

"We could try. I mean, there's long distance relationships and all and--"

"And what, Flynn?" Eve asked, raising her voice slightly. "I stay here in the Library and you just run off gallivanting to god knows where? Refusing to work with the rest of the team?"

Flynn shifted in his place, looking down at the floor, scratching his chin. "Yeah, that was what I was thinking..."

Eve let out an exasperated sigh. She wished he could understand where she was coming from. "I can't... I can't do this Flynn. I need you HERE. With us. With me. Here. Beside me."

He frowned. "You know I can't stand still, Eve."

"I'm not asking you to! I'm just asking you to stay! To work together!" she exploded angrily.

"And you know how hard it is for me to do that! Especially after being alone for 11 years!" he shouted back, his voice cracking a little at the end. 

"You keep saying that, like as if it wasn't hard for me to get used to dealing with all these... magic! It's about adapting, Flynn," she sighed. "You changed the Library. It's time to adapt."

Flynn shook his head stubbornly. "It's hard."

"Nothing's easy. And neither are we." Eve took a deep breath. She had to make a stand. "Enough is enough. If you're not going to stay, I'm sorry Flynn, but we're done."

Flynn's eyes grew wide. "What?! You'll leave?!"

Eve frowned and shook her head. "No, I didn't mean that. I signed the contract. I meant we," she pointed to the both of them, "are done." Pointing to Flynn, she said, "Librarian." She pointed at herself. "Guardian. No more and."

Flynn's eyes were wide with shock. He shook his head violently. "Eve, no..."

He reached out to hold her hand but Eve pulls away quickly. "Just go, Flynn. That's what you're good at, right? Go."

"Eve..."

Her heart broke at the desperation in his voice. "Go!" she shouted, eyes glistening with tears that threatened to fall. No, she wouldn't cry. Not over something like this.

Flynn stared at her. She could see the hurt and sorrow in his eyes, probably a reflection of her own as well. His lips pursed into a tight line. Nodding stiffly, he turned and walked away, disappearing out her bedroom door.

Eve released a ragged breath and collapsed onto her floor in a heap. She pulled her knees to her chest to dull the throbbing pain in her heart and buried her face between them. Despite telling herself not to cry, she couldn't help the hot tears that ran down her cheeks, and the quiet sobs that echoed through her room.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she wouldn't cry. But tonight, tonight she would.

Fin.  
\---  
A/N: Congratulations, you've made it to the end of the fic! Comfort ice cream is waiting for you, don't resist it. Also, please don't kill me - my coping mechanism for angst is with more angst. 

I hope you enjoyed (idk) the story though. Tell me what you think. Comment away! Or PM me and we could discuss our broken OTP, or cry over it together most probably. Thanks for reading!


End file.
